Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by x.Dreamscapes.x
Summary: La historia del amor prohibido entre Gerard Way, sicario al servicio de G.Greenleaf, y Helena Greenleaf, sobrina del último. Intrigas y secretos pondrán a prueba su amor. MCR my chemical romance
1. Helena

Helena

**Helena**

Esta hubiera sido la historia convencional de un amor prohibido por las clases sociales, de no haberme involucrado con ciertas personas, pero el hubiera no existe y no puedo volver atrás, me di cuenta muy tarde que tendría que elegir una cosa u otra, pero no lo hice, así que ahora pago las consecuencias, ahora me doy cuenta que hay peores cosas que morir.

Mi nombre es Gerard Way, y mi historia tendrá que comenzar con el final, la muerte de mi amada Helena. Y esto se debe a que fue en ese momento que toqué fondo, que vi algo que desde hacía tiempo atrás evitaba ver.

Mi trabajo no era muy legal, a decir verdad, pero dejaba ganancias suficientes para vivir, ya después, me imaginaba, cuando ganara un rango más alto, podría ganar muchísimo mejor. Harto de vivir en miserias, comencé a relacionarme con la gente que se dedica a proveer a todos esos adictos de su sustancia vital. No era muy riesgoso mi trabajo, a decir verdad, solo encontraba a los compradores y los contactaba con mis jefes. Solo era ir y venir, de una ciudad a otra… con una pistola cargada.

Esto era porque de vez en cuando las cosas se ponían demás tensas y de pronto toda la escena se veía envuelta en una lluvia de balas. Gracias a mi buena suerte siempre me vi bien librado de ellas, solo en una o dos ocasiones llegué a casa levemente herido. Llegaba a ese horrible lugar que llamaba casa. Desde que nuestros padres habían muerto, Mikey, Mariah y yo, hermanos, vivíamos juntos. Mikey tenía una pequeña librería que había heredado de papá y Mariah estudiaba enfermería (ella era la menor).

Era una vida que no me molestaba, hasta que la conocía a ella, a Helena, la mujer que cambió mi vida.

Serían como las once de la noche, una vez que llegué a la bodega donde guardaban los camiones de carga. Conocería por fin a la persona para la que trabajaba, el verdadero detrás de todo esto. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad, de cabello negro entre cano y piel blanca. Gregorio Greenleaf, el gran empresario de los hoteles y jefe de uno de los más exitosos y numerosos cárteles del narcotráfico. Llevaba entrelazada de su brazo a una mujer mucho menor que él. Ella –Samantha- había sido quien me metió en todo este embrollo. Era una mujer realmente atractiva, que logró atrapar al viejo Greenleaf y desposarlo.

-Como te lo dije… aquí está nuestra nueva estrella – dijo Samantha, mientras adelantaba la mano derecha, donde portaba el anillo de diamante, señalándome. – Gerard Way.

-Mucho gusto, hijo- estreché la mano de Greenleaf. No sé por qué en ese momento se me vino a la mente algunas de las escenas de "El padrino", las famosas películas de mafiosos. – Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido, porque de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás

- Le aseguro que lo se muy bien, señor

No reparé en esos comentarios. ¿Quién querría abandonar ahora lo que había comenzado yo? Al fin me sentía superior a los demás, estaba metido en algo realmente grande. Mis viejas amistades sabían poco, solo Frank, mi mejor amigo, estaba en esto conmigo. Él era como la mano derecha de Greenleaf.

Gregorio y su esposa se encaminaron a su coche, salían a cenar esa noche. Era un auto negro, de lujo, en el interior iba el chofer… y alguien más… no distinguía más que una silueta a través de los vidrios ahumados y con blindaje. Finalmente el pasajero bajó la ventanilla y la pude ver… era una joven de cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, de ojos verdes esmeralda. Por un instante me miró y la miré… sólo un instante antes que abriera la portezuela y saludara a su tío Gregorio… en el momento en que declarara que estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance... Me quedé como atontado, de pronto sentí una palmada bastante fuerte en a la espalda:

-Mejor deja de soñar, consejo de amigo – era Frank

-Pero… ¿Quién es…?

-¿Ella? Me parece increíble que no sepas, es su sobrina, jajaja de la misma edad que su esposa, la ramerita de Samantha.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté

- Helena… y ya no preguntes más.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro, de vez en cuando me cambian y me convierto en su niñero, o con palabras más altas, su guardaespaldas… es que es de esas niñas caprichosas que… momento –se detuvo en seco – te dije que no preguntaras más.

-No te voy a dejar de fastidiar hasta que me hables más de ella.

-Y sí que eres fastidioso… Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que tiene un admirador secreto que trabaja para su tío y que tiene una condenada vida, con un condenado trabajo y sin un condenado centavo?

- No, solo pregúntale si me recuerda.

-¿Tan siquiera estás seguro que te miró?- preguntó incrédulo Frank

-Sí, pregunta eso por favor.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, a Helena Greenleaf. Un sueño no es malo (Helena era mi sueño), pero se convierte en pesadilla cuando es un sueño imposible y uno se aferra en alcanzarlo, en atraparlo, en cazarlo.


	2. Give'em Hell Kid

Give'Em Hell Kid

**Give****'Em H****ell****Kid**

Llegué a casa unas horas después, sobre la mesa había un montón de cuentas a pagar… cuentas que no podía pagar. La luz se había fundido, así que casi todo estaba a oscuras. La única iluminación era la que entraba por al ventana, de una luz de alumbrado público. Me asustó alguien que se aproximaba desde la alacena con una lámpara de mano. Era Mikey.

-¿Gerard eres tú?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué demonios pasa, por que no hay luz?

-No me digas que las cuentas en la mesa no te dicen algo.- era lógico, no pagamos la luz eléctrica y la cortaron.

-Si ya lo se… mañana….

-¿No has pensado que tal vez mañana no regreses?- contestó agresivamente, supe que comenzaría con su sermón.

-No se tú, pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo de las miserias que deja esa estúpida librería.- grité

-Por lo menos es un trabajo honrado- me respondió de la misma forma acalorada. – Si mamá te viera, moriría de nuevo, si viera el desastre en el que te has convertido.

-¡Cállate!

-Gee, Mikey, ¿qué pasa?- la dulce vos de Maraiah salió de su habitación. – ¿por que discuten?

-Por tonterías –le respondí. Ella no sabía nada sobre lo que yo hacía para vivir _(… a__ stain that__ never goes of the sheets… i'm so dirty babe…_) Mikey se había quedado sin aliento después de gritarme dos o tres frases.

Con ese sabor amargo de la discusión de fui a la cama. De pronto mis sueños se ubicaron en una calle solitaria de mi odiada Nueva Jersey… discutíamos entre varios… alguien desenfundó un arma… respondimos mas rápido, no le dimos tiempo a pensar (…_this is how we like to do it on the murder scene…) _ Fue extraño, pues no sentía ningún remordimiento cuando comprobamos que estaba muerto. Después de todo, ¿Quién necesitaba otro como él en este mundo? Y ya que las cuentas estaban saldadas, los que me acompañaban y yo podríamos volver vivos a casa. A vivir lo que nos quedaba de vida, sin importar nada, era en serio, aunque teníamos las manos manchadas de decenas de gotas de sangre…. (…_we are __young__ and we don't care your dreams…_)

Pero era la voz de Maraiah la que me despertaba. Si supiera…

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono alrededor de las diez de la mañana, era Frank.

-¿Gerard?

-Sí soy yo.

-Ya esta hecho, ya hallé la manera en que te encuentres con Helena

-En serio… y ¿qué hay de su tío? Él no debe saber nada. No le gustará saber con quien sale su sobrinita querida.

-Eso es bueno. Él y Samantha están muy ocupados, planeando la fiesta del primer año de su boda… Escucha: se verán en el parque hoy a las diez de la noche… después de eso tu sabrás usar la imaginación para seguir con tu cita, jajaja

Colgamos y en ese mismo instante entró otra llamada. Era Samantha.

-¿Bueno?

-Ah, eres tú, sabía que me ibas a contestar.

-¿Tu jamás te rindes verdad? –dije con tono molesto

-Sabes que no, yo nunca me rindo. Y nunca me pediste que me rindiera cuando…

-Eso ya fue hace mucho. ¿Te doy un consejo? Amarra bien a ese viejo que es lo único que tienes y quítate la idea de la cabeza que podría volver a haber algo entre nosotros. Y por cierto, nunca te quise, ramera.- colgué la bocina

Hace unos años había salido un par de semanas con Samantha, de esas relaciones pasajeras, solo para divertirse, pero tal parece que se había vuelto loca, que estaba obsesionada.

A la hora indicada estuve en el parque. Y en una banca, en la que Frank me había indicado, estaba sentada Helena, como una princesa perdida.

-¿Que tal?- la saludé

-Hola, ¿eres tú? ¿Verdad?- preguntó emocionada

-Supongo que sí- en ese instante sonó su celular. Para mi sorpresa lo aventó a los jardines.

-Nada importante, sólo sirve para molestar. Vámonos, supongo que mi tío no tarda en mandarme buscar

-Pero Frank, él está de mi lado… - me miró como si yo fuera un inocente chico

-Olvídalo, vámonos

Me sentí como un adolescente de nuevo, con citas a escondidas. Fuimos a un bar cercano. Era impresionante como resaltaba la elegancia –no en sus ropas era algo más en ella- de Helena en contraste con la muchedumbre. (…y_ou're beautiful and I'm a totally wreck and almost every day…_) Al parecer la conocían ahí… al parecer ahí se "escapaba" como decía mi amigo, cuando no quería ser encontrada con nadie.

Hablamos de mil cosas, las copas seguían su camino… hacia las dos de la mañana regresamos al mismo parque. No sé si fue porque estaba algo bebida –aunque se notaba que la chica sabía beber- pero silenció mis últimas palabras con un apasionado beso… había besado mil chicas antes, había bebido con mil mujeres antes, había pasado la noche con mil musas, pero nada se comparó con esos segundos… ese beso que era tan inesperado como el primero y tan corto como si fuera el último.


	3. To The End 1: Hospitales y Citas

To The End

**To The End**

HOSPITELES Y CITAS

Caminé de regreso a casa, tomé el camino largo, no quería volver inmediatamente, no quería dormirme, con temor a despertar y descubrir que todo fue en sueño. Finalmente llegué a las tres y media. Me pasé a mi habitación y caí dormido inmediatamente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Estaba soñando, viajando por ese espeluznante y a la vez fascinante mundo cuando me despertaron, era Maraiah, que me estrujaba para que me levantara.

-Por favor, despierta, tenemos que ir a un hospital- no entendía nada

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Es Mikey, se puso mal de nuevo… - mes desperecé inmediatamente. Como pudimos llegamos al hospital donde pasó la noche mi hermano. Era terrible verlo en esas condiciones, y era más terrible pensar que esa estúpida enfermedad era curable o controlable, solo a cambio de unos cuanto billetes… que no teníamos.

Las enfermeras y doctores desfilaban uno tras otro, nadie sabía nada, hasta que reapareció Maraiah. Como ella estaba haciendo su servicio social, tenía acceso al hospital. Volvió diciendo que estaba saliendo de la crisis y que tal vez en la mañana se podría ir… Traté de mantenerme despierto… fue imposible.

Mes despertó una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¡Ey! Despierta bello durmiente. –era el gracioso de Frank, está bien, la vez pasada me rociaron cerveza completamente helada.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –pregunté

-No, en eso están, - contestó Ray, quién también había vendo a ver a Mikey – Dijo tu hermana que tal vez hoy.

Me desesperé y pase al cuarto donde estaban mis hermanos. El médico le daba algunas indicaciones a Maraiah en un lenguaje que pareciera otro idioma. Me acerqué con Mikey.

-¿Cómo estas? – le pregunté

-Más o menos… - respondió casi en un susurro. – te vez asustado… ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-Tal vez- respondí con una sonrisilla – desde que tengo memoria siempre te metes en líos, como la vez del tenedor en el enchufe eléctrico, o la ocasión del tostador en la bañera…

-Jaja, es cierto – no pudo continuar porque se vino un ataque de tos, en cuanto se calmó me dijo: - ¿Sabes algo? Maraiah te idolatra, he platicado mucho con ella mientras estuve aquí

-¿En serio? –Dije ruborizándome un poco – cuando éramos pequeños tú también intentabas copiar todo lo que yo hacía.

-Gerard, escucha. Habla con ella, no estás siendo justo… vive engañada. No sabe quién eres en realidad…

-Otra vez no, ya hemos discutido muchas veces.-iba a comenzar de nuevo sus reproches cuando dos mujeres entraron: Alicia, con quien estaba comprometido Mikey… y Helena, cuyas ropas por más sencillas que quisieran aparentar ser, dejaban muy por atrás a las de la muchedumbre en la sala de espera

Salí de allí llevándomela del brazo, de manera algo brusca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, al parecer se ofendió.

-Me enteré de lo de tu hermano pero al parecer no te agrada mi visita, así que mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta.

-No, espera- la volví a detener –discúlpame, es que estoy algo nervioso, no he dormido bien.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Nos vemos hoy?

-Claro, ¿en donde y a qué horas?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-¿Qué te parece en el mismo bar, a las diez?

- De acuerdo- volvió a decir- Ahí te espero.

Y se alejó por el pasillo de urgencias. Regresé la vista a la sala de espera y Ray le pagaba a Frank. Después me explicaron que tanto Ray como Bob no creían que estuviera saliendo con Helena, así que apostaron. Hasta después me expliqué cómo se había enterado Helena de que Mikey estuviera en el hospital: hicieron que se encontrara conmigo para demostrar que nos conocíamos.

Salimos los tres hermanos y atravesamos la plaza para llegar a casa. Mikey aún seguía comiendo la última de las gelatinas del hospital, que realmente le fascinaron. Maraiah no paraba de reírse de eso. Realmente agradecí mucho que ella trabajara allí, de otra forma no hubiéramos podido pagar. El camino fue muy agradable, casi como cuando éramos pequeños…


	4. To The End 2: La Invitación

PARTE DOS

**PARTE DOS**

LA INVITACIÓN

A las diez estábamos en el mismo bar. No sé como describirlo, era igual que la vez anterior, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Desfilaba mi vida y pasaba el tiempo, conocía cada vez más a Helena y más la necesitaba. Al fin sabía que era amar a alguien. Era no poder definir por qué querías estar cerca de esa persona. De esa forma pasaban los días, un mes, tres meses y medio desde que la conocí. Caminábamos fuera de un cine cuando de repente me dijo:

-Mi tío debería saberlo…

-¿Cómo?- respondí.

-Que salimos. Sabes que te amo Gerard.

-Y yo a ti, nunca te dejaría.

-Es por eso, ya no tenemos quince años… y espero algo más de nosotros dos…

-Yo también pero…

-¿Mi tío?- dijo entre afirmando, entre preguntando.

-Sí, el jamás estaría de acuerdo…- dije, pesimista.

-Lo convenceré, después de todo ya no soy una niñita…

Estaba encantado con el rumbo que iba tomando la plática, lo que rondaba por mi cabeza –formalizar la relación- se acomodaba en sus palabras. El problema es que ella creía que existía cierta posibilidad de convencer a testarudo de Greenleaf de dejarnos vivir en paz.

Llegamos a una plazuela, llena de charcos por la lluvia que había caído cuando estábamos dentro.

-Creo que no te va a escuchar, pero tengo una mejor idea…

-¿Cuál? Huir jaja- dijo como en broma, mientras se soltaba su cintura de mis brazos para que ella diera un largo paso y extendiera lo brazos, dramatizando la frase de libertad -¿eso es lo que quisieras?- me preguntó de forma más seria cuando se puso frente a mi y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo lo que quiero es que estemos juntos para siempre, como ahora, sin que importe nada.

-Es por eso que debo hablar con mi tío, de alguna forma se enterará, es mejor que se entere por mi. Porque ya lo sabes, aunque nos escondiéramos en el áfrica nos encontraría.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero yo pienso que no te va a escuchar. –en ese momento oímos pasos cerca de nosotros, detrás de los jardines -¿escuchaste?

-Si, Gerard, no importa, es un lugar público, algún borracho que busca techo. Bueno, en lo que estábamos, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?

-A ver… te escucho.

-Yo le digo a mi tío… Y si no acepta… ¡nos escapamos!- dijo sonriente.

-Me agrada tu idea

-Será como… alguna de esas melosas películas, viviremos lejos, ambos tendremos trabajos dignos… es tan maravilloso.

Era como una niña jugando a las muñecas, todo era tan simple, al menos para ella.

-¿Y cuando se lo dirás?- inquirí

-En la fiesta de Aniversario, es mañana por la noche. Han echado la casa por la ventana. Quiero que estés allí.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo en una fiesta tan… tan formal?

-De verdad quieres que…

-¡Está bien, está bien!- la interrumpí- todo sea por ti…

Ignorantes de la intrusa, la pareja disfrutaba de su amor, pero oculta en las sombras, escuchaba todo la astuta mujer. Samantha era inteligente, y la inteligencia no es mala, al menos que se junte con la malicia… Samantha tenía ambas, y no descansaría hasta conseguir su fin. Mientras se retiraba, anhelando estar con ese joven de piel blanca y cabellos negros y de nombre Gerard, murmuró: O mío… O de Nadie…

Claramente la historia la narra Gerard, pero algunos fragmentos son relatados por un narrador "x", fuera de la historia. Estos fragmentos están encerrados:

Así, de esta manera


	5. To The End 3: La Llamada

LA LLAMADA

LA LLAMADA

En verdad que Helena era como una pequeña niña, tenía la dulzura y la fantasía de una de esas princesas de cuento de hadas, pero era tan mujer cuando decidía tenerte entre sus brazos, cuando utilizaba esa belleza tan cautivadora, que era como la más deleitante prisión.

En cambio Samantha… era totalmente diferente. En sus ojos ya no había esa luz, había sido opacada por toda esa amargura que albergaba, ya no había espacio en su putrefacto corazón para otro sentimiento que no fuera la avaricia, así que lo que ella llamaba "amor" se situaba en su cabeza, convirtiéndose en una absurda idea de posesión.

Me desperté temprano, curiosamente, y vi a mi hermana atareada con los quehaceres y a Mikey revisando unos papeles de su librería.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás levantado?- preguntó Maraiah con una sonrisa.- creí que no te vería hasta la comida, como anoche llegaste tarde…-volvió a sonreír pícaramente. Mikey no levantaba la vista del montón de papeles.

-Sí, un poquito tarde, pero ya no tengo sueño, mejor desayuno algo. –Maraiah trajo pan dulce y café en agua de la cocina, mientras tarareaba un vals que sospecho acababa de inventar ella misma.

-Sé que no te gusta en agua pero ya no hay leche y la vecina… creo que ya está harta de que le pida- lo dijo como un comentario al aire, culpando más a la tacaña vecina que a nosotros dos que no traíamos suficiente para la despensa.

Le respondí que no importaba mucho, después de todo no me iba a poner de malas por una pequeñez en un día como aquel.

-¿Y tú no piensas desayunar?- le dije a mi hermano.

-No tengo hambre – respondió apenas alzando la mirada

-Ni ganas de ver a nadie por lo que veo.- dije riendo.

-Es que… quiero acabar esto primero, pero está bien, más al rato como algo. Y no es que no tenga ganas de ver a nadie, pero cada que empiezo a hablar contigo termino distrayéndome de lo que hago.- dijo mientras me apuntaba con un lápiz y se reía de algo que no logré entender.

-Pero yo sí sé de alguien que quiere ver a Gee –dijo en voz más alta Maraiah - ¿Tal vez una señorita que llamó cuando aun estaba dormido? ¿Quién será…? Anda, cuéntanos… Si voy a tener nueva cuñada debo saberlo ¿no? – se sentó quedando frente a mi y apoyando la cara en los brazos, recargados sobre la mesa.

-Emm… pues casi, supongo que sí. Es decir, aún no lo sé, no es sólo mía la decisión.

-Pero es con ella con quién has estado saliendo de un tiempo hacia acá ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, eso si es verdad. Pero eso no significa nada.

-¿Qué no significa nada?- interrumpió Mikey- estoy a punto de darle un premio a esa mujer, ¡Ha logrado tener tu interés por más de dos semanas! Y desde la preparatoria no se ve eso en Gerard Way.

-Bueno –respondí- tal vez esta sea diferente a las demás.

-Sí, ella me agrada.- concluyó mi hermana

-Ni siquiera la conoces- le respondió Mikey.

-Pues por teléfono parece ser buena persona.

-¿Has platicado con ella?- pregunté un poco más serio

-Hoy, por la mañana, cuando llamó. Y como dije, es amable, incluso me preguntó si yo era Maraiah y cuando le dije que si me contestó que le has platicado algunas cosas… - comenzó a contarnos la plática, en nada interesante para mí, solo hablaban de cosas de chicas, pero cuando se despidieron pasó algo que generó un momento tenso entre los que estábamos en la mesa-… y después de eso le dije "por cierto cual es tu nombre, es que lo olvidé" y me respondió "es que creo que no lo dije completo, Helena Greenleaf…"

Y se reveló el misterio de exactamente quién-era-ella. Mikey me clavó la mirada, Maraiah no entendía que pasaba, sólo tuve la opción de salir al patio, que estaba repleto de cosas inservibles y ropa tendida.


	6. To The End 4: Charla en el Patio

PARTE CUATRO

**CHARLA EN EL PATIO**

Y se reveló el misterio de exactamente quién-era-ella. Mikey me clavó la mirada, Maraiah no entendía que pasaba, sólo tuve la opción de salir al patio, que estaba repleto de cosas inservibles y ropa tendida.

Detrás de mí llegó mi hermano.

-Dime que no es quién estoy pensando, por favor.

-Tan sólo confía en mí, no pasará nada malo.- intenté tranquilizarlo.

-Sabes las reglas, Frank y tú lo saben perfectamente, y ahora ponen en peligro más de lo que debieran. Ni siquiera yo debería estar enterado…

-¡Pero su familia no sabe nada!

-¿Y qué hay con Samantha? De seguro ella sí sabe, ¡te sigue a todas partes!

-Es una bruja loca…

-Pero si ese hombre, supongo que viene siendo su tío, se entera que sales con Helena… no creo que le agrade de la idea.

-Pero…

-Escuché rumores que Gregorio Greenleaf asesinó a su propio hermano, por malas cuentas de sus hotelitos, date cuenta de lo que te haría a ti (…_he has not many friends as they are face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens…_)

-¡Bah!, son sólo rumores, aparte Helena ya está grade como para decidir lo que quiere de su vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que sólo tenía en mi mente la estática y silenciosa silueta de Helena, que se opacaba por mi turbulento e inestable entorno social. Después, más calmado agregó Mikey:

-Mira a Samantha, se la jugó de manera inteligente, (…S_o __send__my__ resignation to the bride and the groom...)_ ahora tiene dinero. Esta chica con la que sales ha vivido como princesa toda su vida, ¿no crees que ahora sea ella la que juega? Tal vez sólo tiene curiosidad de saber como se vive de este lado, donde no hay lujos. (…_If you ever say never too late I'll forget all the diamonds you ate…)_

Se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa. Maraiah había desaparecido sin terminar de hacer sus quehaceres. Me quedé un momento meditando, recargado en la pared. Se acabaron dos cigarrillos y entré de nuevo en la cocina. Mikey volvía a trabajar en las cuentas.

¿Lo vez?- dijo de forma más amable y sonriendo- siempre terminas distrayéndome.

Ya me había dado cuenta de por qué era su risa: cuando niños, yo jamás lo dejaba terminar una tarea escolar sin que antes jugara a algo conmigo.


	7. MINICAP: Los Extraño

Cuando eran las nueve de la noche, unos nervios terribles me atacaron y hasta dudé en ir a la dichosa fiesta… Me miré al espejo con el traje negro que me prestó un amigo de mi hermano, y el fracasado nudo de corbata que intentaba hacer. Realmente me veía extraño en aquella cosa, tan formal. Todo era negro, pues dijo riendo quien me lo prestó que lo tenía solo para los funerales y las bodas, las cuales eran sumamente parecidas. Era un fracaso total, estaba claro, no iba a entrar así a la mansión Greenleaf. Alguien tocó a la puerta, abrí. Era Maraiah.

Supuse que necesitarías ayuda- dijo riéndose

Claro que la necesito, ¡mira este desastre!

No es un desastre, sólo… espera, -dijo haciendo una mueca de mi enredada y fea corbata –no usarás eso.

Se encaramó en una silla para alcanzar la parte de arriba del viejo armario, bajó un maletita y de ella sacó otra corbata. Una expresión melancólica apareció en su cara.

A veces siento que ellos aún nos miran – dijo mientras sostenía la corbata roja de papá- como si nunca se hubieran ido realmente, es tan asfixiante…

Nuca se irán realmente – el remordimiento, las palabras de Mikey resonaron en mi cabeza "si viera en lo que te has convertido…"

Siento que nunca les dije todo lo que les tenía que decir, antes… de que se fueran. Cuando voy en un coche, aun siento que tal vez el coche de al lado sea el suyo… y lo pueda detener antes de que suceda…

Estuve a punto de sacarme la sangre de las manos por lo apretado de los puños, ¿Qué es el remordimiento?, ¡por favor!, ¡auxilio!, me moría. Me asfixiaba algo, era frustrante, cuando no quieres oír un sermón solo tapas los oídos, pero ¿qué tal si el sermón te lo dieras tú, y estuviera dentro de tu cabeza? Mamá me alejó de las malas compañías, yo la ignoré, me insistió a terminar la escuela y ser un buen ciudadano, a alejarme de las drogas y la prostitución, hice todo lo contrario a sus palabras, y ahora ella estaba muerta… un tipo como yo merecía el infierno…

Finalmente fue como si sacudiera las arañas: ganaba más dinero que en la librería, me temían, tenía la vida de otros en mis manos, y a aquellos que no hicieran lo que era… verían su esquela al domingo. Era Grande, sería inmortal por lo que había hecho, mi recuerdo seguiría en la memoria de otros… eso es la inmortalidad.

-Está bien, basta de recuerdos, una fiesta te espera…- pasó por mi cuello la corbata e hizo un nudo perfecto –pero aun tenemos un problema con el cabello

-¡Eso sí que no!- exclamé apartando sus manos de mi cabello, el cual intentó cortar mil veces sin conseguirlo, ella solo se rió.


	8. To The End 5: La Entrada

LA ENTRADA A LA CASA DE LOBOS

Tomé un taxi a la Casona de los Greenleaf, las manos me sudaban terrible, era como si fuera a marcar mi vida por siempre. En efecto lo iba a hacer. ¿Cómo me verían los demás? Sería como si llegara el circo y marquesina anunciara: "pase a ver a un verdadero muerto de hambre, no es ficción" y las mujeres y hombres envueltos en lujosos vestidos me miraran con curiosidad y aprehensión… una mujer apartaba de mi reja a un niño que quiso darme un pan... esa era una perfecta parodia de la fiesta que me aguardaba.

*Preparaba la joven mujer en su habitación sus vestidos para la celebración, veía en el espejo su rostro y no podía creer que finalmente llegó el día. Los Nervios y Dudas se cernieron sobre el ambiente. Tío Gregorio, no era un tutor comprehensivo, sino alguien posesivo, al cual Helena disfrutaba desafiar. Pensó en cómo sería la vida al lado de Gerard, él era inteligente, mas lo aprovechaba para mal; ella muy competitiva en la carrera que estudió en una prestigiada universidad europea, mas nunca la habían dejado ejercer. Cambiarían ambos rumbos de vida, según la visión de ella, para bien, en tanto que su invitado no vislumbraba más allá de aquella noche, en la que sólo planeaba sobrevivir*

Finalmente llegué, el taxi entró por las altas rejas y se detuvo a la mitad, un guarda me pidió la invitación, se la mostré y de mala gana me dejó pasar. Pagué el taxi y bajé frente a las puertas del hogar de mi querida Helena y su tío (…_he __calls__ the mansion not a house but a tomb…)_. Había cinco escalones y a los lado arbustos verdes y tupidos, adornados con luces... Las luces y la música del salón salían hasta la calle a través de las puertas con vitrales. Entré al gran salón, con pilares de mármol y candelabros con focos blancos y brillantes, una lámpara colgaba del centro, era bastante grande, había una alfombra desde los escalones hasta la entrada principal. Frente había unas grandes escaleras que conducían a otras habitaciones, a la izquierda una puerta cerrada y a la derecha alcance a ver un despacho y la librería. De pronto volví en mí, no quería mostrar mi cara de incrédulo ante la demás gente. Un sujeto con camisa blanca y moño negro se acercó con una bandeja a ofrecerme algo para beber, tomé una copa, supongo que era champagne, aunque por la emoción todo me supo asquerosamente amargo. Caminé lo más normal que pude entre los invitados, pasé cercas del despacho y sentí un brusco jalón por el brazo para que entrara. Como la puerta estaba sólo entreabierta recibí un duro golpe en la cara. Y vi quién me había jalado hacia adentro…


	9. To The End 6: La idea de Frank

LA IDEA DE FRANK DE CÓMO ASESINAR A SAMANTHA

Caminé lo más normal que pude entre los invitados, pasé cercas del despacho y sentí un brusco jalón por el brazo para que entrara. Como la puerta estaba sólo entreabierta recibí un duro golpe en la cara. Y vi quién me había jalado hacia adentro

-¡¿Qué demonio estás haciendo aquí?!- Era el "sensato" de Frank

-Ni yo mismo sé… –contesté, aun mareado por el golpe con la puerta.- misma pregunta para ti.

-Yo vengo a dejar un paquete en la gaveta de Mr. No-te-metas-conmigo – Frank era la persona de confianza de Greenleaf, pero para su desgracia, era mi amigo – no creo que tengas nada que hacer en este lugar, ¿Cómo pasaste la seguridad?

-De Hecho… Helena me invitó...- dije sonriente.

-Un roto para un descosido y una loca para un incoherente.

-¿Por qué tan extrañado?, hace un par de semanas me hubieras pasado tú mismo de no haber tenido invitación.

-Estás demente… en serio. Pero bueno, ya estás aquí.

-¿Sabes donde está?- pregunté

-¿Helena? Todavía no baja, la que ya anda esparciendo veneno es Samantha, le harás un favor al mundo cuando te vea.

-¿Como?

-Sí, se infartará y morirá jajaja- No sé cómo lo hacía pero Frank siempre encontraba algo estúpido y gracioso para decir. Me encaminé a la puerta – ¡Por cierto! ¡Lindo traje, pingüino!

Ante su burla estaba a punto de contestarle con algo grosero cuando vi a Helena bajando las escaleras. Tuve que contenerme y dejarlo retorciéndose de la risa, diciendo me sacaría una foto para chantajearme en alguna otra ocasión.

No pude acercarme de inmediato pues un grupo de mujeres, seguramente amigas suyas, la rodeó y se la llevó a otro lugar donde la perdí de vista. Volteé hacia abajo y unas zapatillas rojas llamaron mi atención, subí la vista y junto a mí se encontraba la atractiva y seductora Samantha, envuelta en un ajustado vestido rojo, con una larga abertura al costado, la cual dejaba ver parte de su escultural y exquisita pierna.

-Samantha… -dije en un tono que rebasaba lo hipócrita. –que gusto verte.

-Digo lo mismo, para mí siempre es un placer verte, Gerard.

-Para mí sólo en raras ocasiones. xD

-Tú siempre tan sutil… -contestó- Y ahora quiero escuchar la cómica historia de cómo brincaste la barda y huiste de los guardias y sus perros, de seguro me divierte un rato.

-Fue fácil, Así: -mostré la invitación que traía en la mano.

-Supongo que fue fácil…- decidió a irse y pasando a mi lado susurró muy cercas de mi oído – ya veremos qué tan fácil es salir.

No pude evitar una carcajada reprimida, era tan patética, y llegaba a ser divertido encontrarme con ella, era un juego de habilidad mental, a ver quién tenía la última palabra.

La vi alejarse hacia la puerta cerrada, la cual abrió y volvió a cerrar, perdiéndose de mi vista.


	10. MINICAP: El novio de tu sobrina

MINICAP: EL NOVIO DE TU SOBRINA

Entró Samantha por la puerta a la cocina sólo a perderse de vista, cuando ya no vio a Gerard en el camino, se reunió con su viejo esposo, en su habitación. Él se rociaba loción y acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo, ella se sentó pensativa en una silla junto a la cama.

-Pensé que ya habías bajado, Samantha- le dijo el hombre

-Sí, lo hice pero… no olvídalo, creo que es mejor así- le contestó ella, con un afligido tono en la voz.

-¿De que estás hablando?-dijo volteándola a ver

-Es que es algo que no creo que te agrade, pero déjamelo a mí, yo lo puedo controlar- se levantó y se puso frente a su marido, besando su mejilla.

-¿Pero de qué se trata?- dijo tomándola de las muñecas –No me dejarás con la duda

-Es sobre tu sobrina, Helena, creo que… no sé como decirlo, anda con malas compañías.

-No te entiendo, mujer, habla claro.

-Está bien, pero por favor, tómalo con calma, recuerda lo que dijo el cardiólogo- dijo esto como si deseara lo contrario. Tomó aire y lo soltó- estoy casi segura que Helena está saliendo con uno de tus "empleados"

-¡Pero cómo, eso es una locura! ¿Y quién es el desgraciado?

-El novato, Gerard Way.

-Clásico, ahora se cree lo mejor en el mundo, y creyó que podría conquistar a la niña rica… ¿quién se cree que es ese hijo de perra?

-Creo que Helena estaba mejor en Europa

-¡Yo decido lo que es mejor para mi familia! Mientras tanto baja y entretén un poco a los invitados, voy a localizar a ese sujeto.

-No hace falta- dijo triunfante Samantha

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédulo Greenleaf

-Sí, está aquí en la fiesta, lo acabo de ver hace un rato, cerca del estudio.

Hizo a Samantha hacia un lado y salió apresurado hacia el salón.


	11. To The End 7: El encuentro con Greenleaf

No sé cuantas veces le di la vuelta al salón, buscando a Helena sin encontrarla. Algunas personas me saludaban por simple cortesía y tenía que contestarles, siempre con el temor de que se quedaran a platicar. En una ocasión casi doy de bruces con un mesero larguirucho que servía tragos a los comensales. Sólo pedía una cosa: encontrar a Helena, antes que Greenleaf me encontrara a mí. Y para mi suerte esto último no sucedió, la encontré con un grupo de mujeres, al parecer extranjeras, seguramente excompañeras suyas del colegio. En cuanto me vio se despidió y se acercó conmigo. Estaba realmente hermosa esa noche Llevaba un vestido negro que contrastaba con su blanca y sonrosada piel, hecho en un corte recto que dejaba ver sus hombros, dejando a la imaginación lo que cubría más debajo, ajustado a sus caderas por una franja de brillante tela roja. Finalmente caía en rojo y negro, sutilmente la seda y el tul, cubriendo y descubriendo al compás de sus pasos sus delicadas piernas, terminadas en unos zapatos bajos, con cordones como de zapatilla de ballet.

Se acercó a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sabía que sí vendrías.- en ese momento intenté besarla pero se retiró, indicándome que no era adecuado. Levante un poco la vista y el grupito de mujeres con las que platicaba nos miraban (me miraban) escudriñando mis fachas.

-Te ver muy hermosa- balbuceé, ella sólo se sonrojó un poco.

-Mi tío no tarda en bajar- sentí un pinchazo en el estómago.

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? No sé ni cómo o qué diré, es decir… bueno, será algo bastante difícil.

-Ya lo sé, lo estuve pensando anoche. Y la verdad no hay de qué temer, después de todo ¿Qué nos puede hacer un viejo amargado como mi tío?- dijo riendo. Palidecí un poco cuando pensé en lo que de seguro iba a hacer.

Seguí a Helena, quien iba preguntando por su tío, finalmente lo encontró junto a su esposa, con un grupo de gentes cerca de la mesa de honor. No pude evitar distanciarme un poco, las manos me sudaban de una forma incontrolable y me percaté que tenía que dejar de morderme los labios porque de lo contrario comenzarían a sangrar. Lo llamó por el brazo, se disculpó con los invitados y lo alejó del grupo. No alcancé a escuchar qué decían, Greenleaf volteó a verme, no pude evitar una estúpida y nerviosa sonrisa. Regresaron la vista el uno al otro, yo sólo me golpeé la frente con la mano, ¡Que idiota era! Caminaron hacia mí, las piernas me flaquearon como queriendo ir hacia atrás. Me mantuve.

-Valla hijo, casi ni te recocía. Supongo que el cambio de ambiente colaboró en la confusión.

-Supongo que sí- no tuve nada mejor que decir.

-Si nos disculpas un momento…, -se llevó a Helena, ambos caminaban hacia el estudio, tomados por el brazo, hablando.

El grupo de mujeres con las que en un principio platicaba Helena se me acercó, saludándome con mucha educación e inmediatamente comenzaron a lloverme preguntas, la rapidez, su acento extraño y mis nervios no me dejaron evadir astutamente las preguntas. Poco a poco me fui calmando más, hasta llegar al punto en el que la conversación ya era mía. En efecto era excompañeras de Helena y se morían de la curiosidad de saber si era yo aquél del que les había platicado con tanta emoción. Tan pronto me enteré no sabían más que mi nombre y que, en palabras de Helena, "era el sujeto más adorable del mundo" me inventé una vida parecida a la de ellas, con algunas empresas por aquí y por allá, una herencia millonaria, mi padre había sido socio de Greenleaf, y yo había estudiado en no sé que exclusiva universidad dentro del país que inventé. Todo lo creyeron muy bien. Finalmente se alejaron hablando en algo que parecía francés y yo me acerqué a la mesa para tomar ponche. De nuevo vi a Samantha…


	12. To the End 8: Charla en el estudio

CHARLA EN EL ESTUDIO

De nuevo vi a Samantha…

-¡Pero sí que tienes carisma, Gerard!- me dijo Samantha

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Lástima que eso no te valla a servir para salir bien de esta.-no contesté nada- Gregorio ya te vio… ¿Qué no escuchas o qué?- respiré profundamente y le dije.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, Samantha, ya basta de este estúpido juego. Amo a Helena y por más esfuerzos que hagas no nos vas a separar, ni tú ni nadie…- ella sólo me miraba con rabia.- en verdad, ¡mírate! ya eres lo que siempre quisiste ser ¿no? Manejas un Mercedes Benz, tus amigas ahora son ricas herederas, ahora hay quien pague la vanidad que tienes… ¿no te es suficiente_? (She got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz she drives at ninety by the Barbies and Kens)_

-No, no lo es-contestó, ya totalmente fuera de sus casillas – Me faltas tu, ¿no lo entiendes?, es sólo eso.

-¡Pues resígnate a perderlo!

Dentro del despacho, Helena y su tío hablaban. Frank aún se encontraba dentro, se había quedado husmeando entre los raros objetos de las colecciones excéntricas de su jefe. Buscaba la manera de salir por una ventana, dado a que la plática se oía tensa, no quería que supieran que había estado escuchando una parte. Se escondió detrás de un archivero, que hacía esquina con un librero, y sin aguantar la tentación, se embolsó una rara estatuilla de lo que parecía oro.

-Helena, repíteme lo que has dicho, porque no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-Tío, sé que ha hecho todo lo posible por mi bien, pero creo que podré tomar mis decisiones… por mí misma.

-Entiendo, ya soy sólo un viejo estorbo en tu vida… -Greenleaf se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás de su escritorio, tapizada en piel. Helena dio la vuelta al escritorio y se hincó frente a su tío, tomándolo de las manos.

-¡Claro que no, nunca se atreva a decir eso! – dijo sinceramente –a lo que quiero llegar es que he decidido comenzar a salir formalmente con alguien y quiero que usted esté enterado, como en toda relación formal…

-¡Sí que lo sé se muchacha! –explotó Gregorio, cansado de tantas vueltas desde que lo separó de sus comensales - ¿Crees que no estoy enterado?- las lagrimas se quisieron asomar por los ojos de Helena

-Yo sólo quería…

-¡Pues no, esa es mi respuesta! Tú… tu familia, no puedes negarlo todo saliendo con un donadie que sólo quiere tu dinero y posición.

-¡Gerard no es un donadie!- gritó la mujer, poniéndose de pie en un salto. – y como ya dije, ya estoy grande para tomar mis decisiones, y además, sólo le avisaba por el buen lado, Tío, no estaba pidiendo permiso.

-En verdad has enloquecido, No soy el único que lo dice, ¿Qué pasó con tus amigas de la Sorbonne*? Todas hablan de lo mucho que has cambiado.

-Tal vez sí estoy loca, pero quiero vivir mi propia locura. Si algo aprendí es que uno es dueño de su propia vida, gracias por cuidarme, pero me voy. -Se dio la vuelta y cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta escuchó a su tío replicar.

-Y dime, hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo lograrás vivir como… como ellos? Una vida que no conoces: trabajar, tener que ganar tu propia comida, hacer quehaceres- Helena lo dudó, pero al ver en su mente la imagen de Gerard, decidió que tal vez esa era la vida que ella querría.


End file.
